Sólo mío
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Había huido a la petición y ambos sabían por qué. Hefestión no deseaba caer en las mantas perfumadas por el masculino aroma de Alejandro porque entonces no podría alejarse de él. A/H.


Alexander Copyright © Warner Bros·Dirección:Oliver Stone.  
**!**advertencia: Slash(chico/chico)«Lemon/Lime«Spoiler.

* * *

**Sólo mío**►  
—_Autor: ddeıS_—

* * *

—Quédate conmigo ésta noche.

Aquellas palabras habían taladrado en lo más profundo de su alma acelerando su corazón hasta hacerlo sentir débil ante aquél hombre que tanto admiraba.

—¿A qué le temes? —respondió con una pregunta.

Había huido a la petición y ambos sabían por qué. Hefestión no deseaba caer en las mantas perfumadas por el masculino aroma de Alejandro porque entonces no podría alejarse de él. No podría dejar su lecho cuando el dueño de ésa cabellera rubia se lo pidiera. Hefestión sabía a la perfección que Alejandro se enamoraba con fácilidad y él no podría soportar compartirlo después de sentirlo tan suyo.

Alejandro le contestó y entre tantas palabras y respuestas rápidas le preguntó aquello que jamás supo que le atormentaba. Su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa pero de inmediato se rectifico, reflejando la paz que Alejandro siempre buscaba en él. Le molestó de sobremanera no haberse dado cuenta del leve tormento que aquella pregunta le hacía sentir a su rey.

¿_Débil_ o _divino_?

Ése era el pensamiento de dos personas que tuvieron más influencia en Alejandro de la que le hubiera gustado. Filipo u Olimpia. Y aunque para él Alejandro no era débil sabía que le lastimaría si respondía que era divino, él no deseaba ser lo que Olimpia le había dicho toda su vida.

¿Qué responderle?

Para Hefestión, Alejandro era más que divino. No había comparación. Hefestión amaba a su rey, a su amigo, al hombre que tenía al lado, amaba cada forma de él. Y aún cuando intentó ayudarlo con una respuesta su cabeza terminó anteponiéndo sus temores.

Y no pudo callarse. No quería perderlo.

La respuesta que Alejandro le regaló cargada de amor y acompañada con un "_te extraño_" lo acabó.

Se rindió a lo que había intentado evitar y rogó al cielo que pudiera negarse más adelante a la vorágine que le producía aquella piel nacarada.

Se preguntó si así se sintió Patroclo al rendirse ante la fuerza abrumadora de Aquiles.

Sus bocas comenzaron a rozarse hasta rayar en lo pecaminoso, comían entre sí el sabor dulzón de la pasión, del deseo.

Del _amor_.

Porque sí. Hefestión sabía que tras cada caricia dada a su pecho, a sus muslos, a sus labios; se ocultaba el rastro del amor que Alejandro le profesaba.

Sabía que ése no era el problema —que Alejandro correspondiera sus sentimientos—, el problema destellaba en el futuro lleno de esplendor que le esperaba a su hermano y amante, aquél que amenazaba con arrebatárselo.

Las ropas desaparecieron y la unión del pecho de ambos causó una satisfacción abrumadora, una que jamás sintieron ni sentirían.

Los besos se profundizaron y los roces indecorosos junto a las mordidas profundas aumentaron el calor entre ambos. Una capa de sudor los abrazó al igual que el uno al otro con las extremidades fornidas y repletas de marcas.

Marcas de_ guerra.  
_  
Y Hefestión se decididó a marcar a su Aquiles.

Marcas de _sexo_.

Un sexo ardiente, del que Alejandro no podría olvidarse. Y Hefestión sabía que se estaba condenando a no poder olvidarlo él mismo.

Se subió a ahorcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Alejandro y admiró esos ojos que tanto le atraían. Esos que le acompañaban cada noche en un sueño y que ahora se mostraban admirados por su belleza y sensualidad, una que jamás le enorgulleció como en ése instante. Él deseaba que Alejandro lo deseara y amara como a ninguno de sus amantes.

Tomó aire volviéndo a besarlo. Ésta vez de forma cálida mientras movía sus caderas, rememorando cada trozo de piel que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses.

En ése instante dudó si Alejandro era hijos de Zeus. En ése instante parecía un dios.

Alejandro lo acarició amoldando en las palmas de sus manos las suaves nalgas de Hefestión. Quien comprendió que ésa noche no existía nada más que él. Y se sintió satisfecho, eso era lo que quería.

Aquiles y Patroclo se unían una vez más.

Calló su gemido cargado de pasión al sentir el duro y erecto miembro de Alejandro hundirse en él tan profundamente que no lo creyó posible.

¡_Por Zeus_!

La pasión desbordante que embriagaba el cuerpo de ambos era más potente que cien legiones.

Sus lenguas no podían encontrar descanso y cuando el fin le golpeó con crueldad en el rostro se dio cuenta que era sólo el inicio. El calor volvía a sentirse entre ambos, quería más de Alejandro, deseaba sentirse suyo una y otra vez, repetir el vaivén fogoso y salvaje que el rubio creaba entre sus brazos y sabía que Alejandro también deseaba eso.

Su semen caliente escurriendose de su interior se lo anunciaba, y los renovados besos también.

—Nunca me perderás —le había respondido él.

Y le creyó. Con sus muslos atrapando el cuerpo vibrante de Alejandro, jadeando su nombre, pensó que él lo amaría de ésa forma por la eternidad.

* * *

¦ _Te enamoraste de todas las cosas en la vida que destruyen a los hombres _¦  
**_Alejandro_**.


End file.
